57th Grammy Awards
|} |} The 57th Annual Grammy Awards will be held on February 8, 2015 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The show will be broadcast live by CBS. It is not yet known who will host the ceremony. In all, 83 Grammy Awards will be presented, up one compared to 2014. Performers Nominations General ;Album of the Year *''Xscape – ''James Harrison *''Beyoncé'' – Beyoncé *''The King – James Harrison *''x – ''Ed Sheeran *''In the Lonely Hour – ''Sam Smith ;Record of the Year *'"Love Runs Out" – James Harrison' *"Fancy" – Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX *"Chandelier" – Sia *"Stay with Me" (Darkchild Version) – Sam Smith *"Shake It Off" – Taylor Swift ;Song of the Year *'"Love Runs Out"' **'James Harrison & Ryan Tedder, songwriters (James Harrison)' *"Chandelier" **Sia Furler & Jesse Shatkin, songwriters (Sia) *"Shake It Off" **Max Martin, Shellback & Taylor Swift, songwriters (Taylor Swift) *"Stay with Me" (Darkchild Version) **James Napier, William Phillips & Sam Smith, songwriters (Sam Smith) *"Take Me to Church" **Andrew Hozier-Byrne , songwriter (Hozier) ;Best New Artist *'Sam Smith''' *Iggy Azalea *Bastille *Brandy Clark *HAIM Pop ;Best Pop Solo Performance *'"Love Runs Out" – James Harrison' *"All of Me" (Live) – John Legend *"Chandelier" – Sia *"Stay with Me" (Darkchild Version) – Sam Smith *"Shake It Off" – Taylor Swift ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *'"Scream" – James Harrison & Katy Perry' *"Fancy" – Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *"A Sky Full of Stars" – Coldplay *"Bang Bang" – Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj *"Dark Horse" – Katy Perry ft. Juicy J ;Best Pop Vocal Album *''Xscape ''– James Harrison *''My Everything'' – Ariana Grande *''The King – James Harrison *''Prism – Katy Perry *''x'' – Ed Sheeran *''In the Lonely Hour'' – Sam Smith ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *''Cheek to Cheek'' – Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga *''Nostalgia'' – Annie Lennox *''Night Songs'' – Barry Manilow *''Sending You a Little Christmas'' – Johnny Mathis *''Partners'' – Barbra Streisand Rock ;Best Rock Performance *'"Blue Gangsta" – James Harrison ft. Trey Songz' *"Gimme Something Good" – Ryan Adams *"Do I Wanna Know?" – Arctic Monkeys *"Fever" – The Black Keys *"Lazaretto" – Jack White ;Best Metal Performance *'"The Last In Line" – Tenacious D' *"Neon Nights" – Anthrax *"Highroad" – Mastodon *"Heartbreaker" – Motörhead *"The Negative One" – Slipknot ;Best Rock Song *'"With Arms Wide Open" (Re-worked version)' **'Scott Stapp, Mark Tremonti, James Harrison, songwriters (James Harrison)' *"Ain't It Fun" **Hayley Williams & Taylor York, songwriters (Paramore) *"Fever" **Dan Auerbach, Patrick Carney & Brian Burton, songwriters (The Black Keys) *"Gimme Something Good" **Ryan Adams, songwriter (Ryan Adams) *"Lazaretto" **Jack White, songwriter (Jack White) ;Best Rock Album *''Songs of Innocence'' – U2 *''Ryan Adams'' – Ryan Adams *''Turn Blue'' – The Black Keys *''Rock Covers – James Harrison *''Hypnotic Eye – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers R&B ;Best R&B Performance *'"Xscape" – James Harrison' *"Drunk in Love" – Beyoncé featuring Jay Z *"New Flame" – Chris Brown featuring Usher & Rick Ross *"It's Your World" – Jennifer Hudson featuring R. Kelly *"Good Kisser" – Usher ;Best Traditional R&B Performance *'"Jesus Children" – Robert Glasper Experiment ft Lalah Hathaway & Malcolm Jamal Warner' *"As" – Marsha Ambrosius & Anthony Hamilton *"I.R.S" – Angie Fisher *"Nobody" – Ken *"Hold Up Wait a Minute (Woo Woo)" – Antonique Smith ;Best R&B song *'"Love Never Felt So Good" – James Harrison ft. Justin Timberlake' *"Drunk in Love" – Beyoncé ft Jay Z *"Good Kisser" – Usher *"New Flame" – Chris Brown ft. Usher & Rick Ross *"The Worst" – Jhené Aiko ;Best Urban Contemporary Album *''Xscape ''– James Harrison *''Sail Out'' – Jhené Aiko *''Beyoncé – Beyoncé *''X – Chris Brown *''G I R L'' – Pharrell Williams ;Best R&B Album *''Love, Marriage & Divorce'' – Toni Braxton & Babyface *''Islander'' – Bernhoft *''Lift Your Spirit – Aloe Blaccc *''Black Radio 2 – Robert Glasper Experiment *''Give The People What They Want'' – Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings Rap ;Best Rap Performance *'"Hello" (Live) – James Harrison ft. Dr. Dre & MC Ren' *"0 to 100 / The Catch Up" – Drake *"Rap God" – Eminem *"i" - Kendrick Lamar *"All I Need Is You" – Lecrae ;Best Rap/Sung Collaboration *'"The Monster" – Eminem featuring Rihanna' *"Tuesday" – ILoveMakonnen featuring Drake *"Black or White" (Live) – James Harrison ft. Jay Z *"Studio" – Schoolboy Q featuring BJ The Chicago Kid *"Bound 2" – Kanye West featuring Charlie Wilson ;Best Rap Song *'"I Can" (Live) – James Harrison' *"Anaconda" – Nicki Minaj *"Bound 2" – Kanye West ft Charlie Wilson *"We Dem Boyz" – Wiz Khalifa *"0 to 100 / The Catch Up" – Drake ;Best Rap Album *''The Marshall Mathers LP 2 ''– Eminem *''The New Classic'' – Iggy Azalea *''Because the Internet – Childish Gambino *''Nobody's Smiling ''– Common *''Oxymoron ''– Schoolboy Q *''Blacc Hollywood ''– Wiz Khalifa Music Video ;Best Short Form Music Video *'"Love Never Felt So Good" – James Harrison ft. Justin Timberlake''' *"We Exist" – Arcade Fire *"Turn Down for What" – DJ Snake & Lil Jon *"Chandelier" – Sia *"Happy" – Pharrell Williams ;Best Music Film *''James Harrison: 20 to 1'' – James Harrison *''Beyoncé & Jay Z: On The Run Tour'' – Beyoncé & Jay Z *''Ghost Stories'' – Coldplay *''Metallica Through The Never'' – Metallica *''The Truth About Love Tour: Live From Melbourne'' – Pink Multiple nominations and awards The following received multiple nominations: Nineteen: *James Harrison Six: *Beyoncé *Sam Smith *Pharrell Williams Four: *Iggy Azalea *Beck *Eric Church *Tom Coyne *Drake *Gordon Goodwin *Jay-Z *Miranda Lambert *Sia *Usher *Jack White Three: